In client-server operations, a server may provide connections between applications and various external resources. A communications process requires the provision of an interface between the application and the external resource. For example, a resource adapter may be utilized to couple the resource with the application.
In the operations of a server, communication needs are changed as applications are processed, with varying resources and thus varying resource adapters being needed at any given time. For this reason, the server may be required to deploy and terminate numerous different resource adapters to respond to system needs.
However, each instance of deploying or terminating a resource adapter requires processing time and effort. Further, the deployment of a resource adapter generally includes certain efforts to customize or configure the resource adapter for the current needs and certain efforts to communicate parameters to the agents involved. For this reason, any processes that can reduce the complications that are involved in resource adapter deployment or that can increase the usage of deployed resource adapters can assist in maximizing system performance.